The Good Guy
by HollowWraeythe
Summary: B/V - My attempt at a 3 year gap fic that doesn't sound like every other 3 year gap out there. Mature audiences only. If you like LONG, COMPLEX, COMPLETE stories, check out my other Vegeta/Bulma fic, CHANCED ENCOUNTERS (yes, the misspell is intentional). You won't be disappointed!
1. Introduction

**Welcome! This is my 2** **nd** **fic, and I am going to attempt to do a 3-year gap story! While I can't guarantee much, I will say I do give my best! If you like AU's please check out my other fic "Chanced Encounters" as it is definitely NOT the typical 3-year gap story (mature audiences only), especially if you like long thorough original storylines. If you like my work, please comment, and share! As always:** _ **thoughts are italicized;**_ **direct quotes are in "quotations," and I don't own any of these characters as they are property of Akira Toriyama.**

Introduction

The rays of sunshine swept across his face as he lay there on the soft grass. The wind blew without care as the birds chirped upon the breeze. His hair tussled lightly as his eyes trained on the small white clouds that puffed across the sky like cotton spun carelessly from the wheel.

Surely there had to be a mistake.

He closed his eyes as he processed so much that had occurred in what seemed like a blink of an eye. His memory ran back to the moment he was struck down—he could still feel his last exhale as he was struck in the heart by the tyrant Frieza. He could feel as his head hit the ground; the blurry image of the last face he'd ever see etched into his mind.

 _Kakarot_

He swore to Vegeta that Frieza would pay for his sins, and then all went dark. It was only what felt like seconds later that he dug himself from his shallow grave on the Planet Namek to find his body restored, his energy returned, and his life reset. Then only moments after that when he had Frieza in his sights only to be instantly transported to the place he found himself now.

Vegeta propped himself up by his arms resting his weight onto his hands as he looked around. Blue skies littered with white clouds were cast across a vastness of green grass and rolling hills. A few flowers grew aimlessly about as bees landed to gather their sweet pollen. He looked to his left and saw what looked like the outline of a city—he could hear the noise emanating from the residents milling about. He looked to his right to see the outline of a compound, but still a bit far away to read any descriptors of sorts. Vegeta exhaled and closed his eyes, looked up, and opened them to observe a single sun shining down merry and bright.

He squinted his eyes as he furrowed his brow.

 _Earth._

Vegeta let his hands slide away from his body as he fell back onto the grass.

 _Great._

One by one each Namekian scouted and searched about. The field was littered with green aliens searching about with joy on their faces as they reunited with the others ultimately all convening around their Grand Elder Guru. They were also in a state of confusion with the occurrences around them, but feared little as they had guidance and leadership from their Grand Elder. Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo were also on scene which brought what could potentially had been a chaotic scene into a very casual encounter.

Krillin looked around with a smile, but then scratched his head as he walked over to Piccolo and Gohan, "So, what do we do now?" They turned to look at the field of Namekians idling about to which they all released a sigh of indecision. Piccolo pursed his lips, "I am not sure. I have no idea what we are going to do now that we are here on Earth." The Grand Elder had also become part of this hushed discussion, but it wasn't long until the topic became a very popular focal point of interest. That was until a loud voice carried over them all.

"Hey!"

They all turned as a hush carried over the crowd.

"Oh, thank Heaven it worked!"

They watched as a woman jogged up to them exhibiting very characteristic blue hair that they had seen before.

"It's Bulma!" Krillin clapped his hands while Gohan cheered. "BULMA!"

She jogged over to them and laughed, "Oh my…I was so scared I was really starting to think that I…"

She looked around as all eyes and ears were trained on her.

"…"

She looked up at Piccolo as he stared into her HARD.

"Oh, well, what I meant to say is that I was, uh scared, that…I…uhhh…"

She looked around at the Namekians as they stared at her with a bit of fear.

"…I thought I…uh…left my KEYS, yeah, back on Namek! But I have them! Everything is good everyone!" She waved about as the tension dropped.

 _Whew…that was close. I guess they don't need to hear how I thought the plan wasn't going to work._

Piccolo motioned to the others to meet up so they could discuss the events unfolding. "So, Goku remained on Namek to battle Frieza. I wonder how that is going right now." The small group fell silent as they thought about Goku left on Namek per request, of course, to defeat that horrible tyrant Frieza. Bulma sighed as she turned to Gohan and ruffled his hair, "I am sure your dad is fine." Gohan smiled, "Yeah, he is, I just know it!" Krillin smiled as he looked about the field of green, and he wasn't looking at the grass. He watched as Guru approached them with a very similar look on his face that Krillin had.

Krillin spoke low so only their small group could hear, "So, does anyone have a plan on what we do with everyone here? It isn't like we can get them an apartment in the city until we can wish them off planet." Guru shook his head, "I fear I have no answer as I am only a guest on this world."

Bulma's eyes lit up, "That's it! Guest!" They looked at her a bit concerned about her sudden joyous exclamation. "Don't you see, you can be guests at Capsule Corps! There is more than enough space for everyone here plus room to spare." Krillin nodded his head and looked over to Piccolo, "That would definitely work." Piccolo turned to Guru as Bulma beamed next to him, "Grand Elder Guru, this plan would be the most satisfactory for everyone involved." Guru turned to Bulma with hesitation regarding such an overwhelming favor to ask anyone, "Child, would you be so kind to open your home to so many displaced Namekians in our dearest time of need?"

Bulma nodded, "Of course I would."

Gohan cheered, "Then it's settled!" Piccolo smiled and placed his hand on Bulma's shoulder, "You have no idea how much this means to us all." Bulma smiled, "I know you'd do the same for me." Bulma turned around as Guru addressed the crowd regarding their new homes for the time being. Grateful was an understatement for the Namekians as they cheered for Bulma, as well as Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo. Krillin laughed, "It's so great when a plan comes together so perfectly!"

"I believe you have a severely demented definition of 'perfect' if you ask me."

First there was silence across the masses, and then audible gasps of fear. The Namekians knew who this was—it was the Saiyan that ended the lives of many of them. It didn't take long for the calm to erode into fear and hatred compounded by the fact that Vegeta was here—on Earth—and they were absolutely dependent on the earthlings.

Vegeta stood with his arms crossed across his chest as he leaned up against a tree staring over the crowd. He could feel the tension from the Namekians, and it was satiating. Krillin's eyes widened, "What the—how's this possible?" Piccolo turned his body to face Vegeta in a stance ready for battle, "I'm not entirely sure, but that doesn't change the fact that he's here. Who knows who else might show up."

Bulma's heart raced. _How the Hell did…wait a second…_

She thought back to the wishes. _It can't be…_ She began to dissect them in her head.

Piccolo and Krillin squared up ready to brawl as Gohan joined the ranks.

Vegeta stood and smiled.

The air was tense and thick with anticipation. Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan versus Vegeta.

That anticipation was shot dead from the sky by unexpected laughter from behind. Vegeta was snapped out of his joyous moment as he heard the repeat laughter from a somewhat familiar source. Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin also turned around to witness what madness was unfolding behind them. Krillin tilted his head, "What the…?"

Bulma gently pushed her way to the front of the crowd and next to her friends.

"Now, wait right there!"

She rested her hands on her hips. "No one is fighting anyone," she looked right at Vegeta, "and that means you as well."

Vegeta blinked. Then he blinked again. He had no time to respond before Bulma turned around to the Namekians, "It's fine everyone! Everything is fine!" She turned back to Krillin and Gohan, "Would you guys please escort them to Capsule Corp? It's getting late, and I can wrap this up here." Krillin and Gohan about died at her request, "Bulma, you can't be serious right now!" Bulma nodded, "I am. Besides I have backup if I need it, which I am sure I won't." She winked at Piccolo who blushed slightly, but turned back to Vegeta. "Go on you two. I will handle this if necessary."

After much hesitation Gohan and Krillin backed off, and lead the escort of the Namekians to Capsule Corp where they could get settled in. Vegeta watched this brief changing of the guard as his mind wandered. It wasn't long before his attention was trained on the blue haired woman who began to approach him as everyone else began to leave, save the single Namekian standing by. Vegeta watched as she gained ground towards him narrowing his eyes slightly when she stopped mere feet away. His arms were still crossed as he remained propped up against a tree. There was a moment of silence between them as she peered at him with an eyebrow raised. Piccolo watched the scene unfold with his own adrenaline coursing through his veins. _Bulma, what are you doing?_

"Vegeta."

He said nothing.

Bulma continued, "You can cut the act. We both know why you are here."

Vegeta raised his brow at her remark, "Excuse me, woman? Last I checked I was dead on Namek." He leaned forward from the tree and unfolded his arms. Bulma swallowed hard. He was very intimidating, but she had her mind set. _He doesn't know about the wishes…shit._

Bulma sighed, "When we used the dragon balls to wish everyone back we were very specific about who we brought back. Specifically, no allies of Frieza, and no one that worked for him." The two sat in silence for a second as Bulma watched Vegeta internalize her words. Bulma continued, "So, in essence since the dragon spared you, it means you were neither those things, hence…" Bulma took a risk and very lightly poked his chest with her finger as she gave him a wink, "…you're a good guy now." She withdrew her hand and backed up a foot or two. Vegeta said nothing.

The breeze picked up as the sun was beginning to set. Three of them stood there in silence for the moment until Bulma spoke once more. "Piccolo, would you please give us this space? I'll meet up with you all shortly, I promise." Piccolo straightened at her request, and then locked eyes with Vegeta. "Bulma, do you really think that is a wise request?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, "No need." He pushed passed Bulma and walked off into the opposite direction of everyone else. Bulma turned back to Piccolo and shooed him with her hand. "Fine. You have 20 minutes, Bulma." With that Piccolo retreated to the compound to aid in settling the others.

Bulma turned towards the direction which Vegeta began to walk and followed. He didn't go far, and once he heard her call out to him he stopped.

"Vegeta…"

She watched him stop and gaze out over the skyline of the city way off in the distance.

"…look, I know there are plenty of other places you'd rather be than here."

Vegeta laughed, "Woman, you have no idea."

Bulma crossed her arms, "As I was saying, I know you don't want to be here but that doesn't change the fact that you are." Vegeta began to grow increasingly frustrated at the woman behind him spitting out the obvious. He spun around to face her as his impatience was now extremely obvious, which scared her more than she'd openly admit.

"What's you point, woman?!"

Bulma balled her fists in anger as she responded to Vegeta's lack of patience in kind, "My POINT is that although you are stuck here for the time being that you are going to need somewhere to go as well, you inconsiderate ass!" Bulma continued her tirade much to the entertainment of Vegeta who began to see her anger as a basis of amusement. "Also, there is a possibility that I can get a ship in working order for you to take and go away, far away as you like, if you can agree not to blow up Earth in the process."

Vegeta raised his eyebrow and laughed. "So, you are bribing me with shelter and a way off this planet just to preserve yourself and your planet, is that it?" Bulma turned and shrugged, "Why is that such a surprise? I mean, if you aren't a good guy, wouldn't it be smart of me to try and appeal to the bad guy?"

Vegeta laughed, "But if I am the bad guy, then why would I make a deal with YOU?"

Bulma turned around and smiled—an action that caught Vegeta by surprise.

"You see, you are a good guy, you just said it yourself." Vegeta opened his mouth to retort but realized she had successfully manipulated him. He peered at her through agitated eyes as she brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Tell you what, Vegeta. You see that house way over there?" She turned and pointed to a large structure not too far away from their current location. "There is a large window with a balcony on the second floor that faces away from the city. I'll leave it unlocked in case you change your mind. I guarantee you won't have to share any space with any of the others, or the Namekians for that matter. It'll be your spot until I can get a ship in working order for you."

Bulma turned and walked away from Vegeta towards the capsule Corp compound. He stood there in silence before yelling out to her, "Woman." Bulma turned to listen to him reducing her pace slightly, "Yeah?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, "Why do you care?"

Bulma smiled, "Because someone as cute as you shouldn't be left unattended on this planet for too long. Who knows what'll happen to you." She faced forward and continued on her way leaving a slightly blushed Vegeta behind her.

Vegeta looked off towards the city, and then to the area where Bulma had offered him to stay for the time being. He clenched his fists in anger. If he was going to survive, he was going to have to side with them—at least until he could get off this planet. Vegeta looked up at the stars as they began to come in as the sun set in the distance.

 _This is all your fault, Kakarot._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The ticking of the clock echoed on the walls of Bulma's lab as she fiddled with the repair of a few tech toys she'd given the Namekian kids for entertainment during their extended stay on Earth. The day went by rather slow for her liking, and she sighed to herself at the monotony of her project. Her boredom was evident on her face, yet she was able to express a small smile at her work. The kids never used a touchscreen device to play games, and these devices weren't necessarily reinforced to withstand the barrage of tapping from a Namekians strong nails. "Almost done." Bulma adhered a thicker glass protectant across the pad to reinforce the integrity of the touchscreen, and hopefully now to withstand the taps of the kids.

She stood from her chair with a look of relief on her face. She had been in the middle of a bigger project, but the sad faces of the kids and their pleading eyes to fix their new favorite toys was just too much for her to withstand. Of course, she would put more important work on the sideline to help these kids—it is characteristic of her to help the less fortunate. "Let's get these devices back to those kids." She opened her lab door to a starling surprise as four Namekian kids stood outside in eager anticipation. They said nothing, just looked at her with big eyes hoping that she fixed their new favorite things.

"Oh, wow you guys! You startled me!" She giggled as she handed each kid his tablet, "I believe you're looking for these?" Each kid grinned from ear to ear, and they all nodded with joy. "Now, I reinforced the screens, but you have to promise me you'll be more careful when playing your games, ok?" The kids nodded with understanding and excitement. "Well, go run along now. I am sure your games miss you as well!"

"Thank you very much!" One of the kids hugged her leg, and in a flash, he was gone along with the others to resume whatever game it was they have been hooked on. Bulma smiled as she walked out of her lab and into the main hallway where she was met with Piccolo. "So, what brings you here, Piccolo? Don't tell me you broke a tablet as well." Bulma walked by Piccolo as he turned and walked beside her. Piccolo smirked, "No, you are safe there. I came to express my gratitude for your hospitality towards them—towards the kids and the others. I still would have no idea what I would have done if not for your hospitality." They exited the small building together and watched the Namekians as they milled about Capsule Corps.

"Please Piccolo, there is no need for any more thanks. I'm just happy we have options!" They stared out across the compound with little regard to what everyone was up to at the moment. It was peaceful, so they were soaking it in. Usually peace doesn't last too long before someone shows up to try and ruin any peace they could find. Bulma spoke softly, "So, Piccolo…do you think Goku is still out there? I mean, I know he is—I just hope he's ok." Piccolo nodded with resolution, "If there's one thing I can guarantee is that Goku is alive and well, and I am sure he is finding his way back here. It'll take more than Frieza to stop Goku." Bulma smiled, "Yeah, yeah you're right. Goku sure is one resilient man alright." Piccolo agreed, and they both resumed their cathartic stare at all the peaceful Namekians. It wasn't long, however, before Bulma's silent reflection was interrupted as Piccolo lowly inquired, "So, what ever happened to Vegeta?"

Bulma's face turned from peaceful to uncertain as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

"I don't know."

She inhaled deeply, then exhaled as she shook her head in uncertainty, "It's been two days now, and I haven't heard from him, or even seen him. Not a peep from anywhere—it's like he just vanished." Bulma looked over to Piccolo with the same question on her face, "Have you been able to sense him at all? I mean, how do you lose a Saiyan—especially THAT one?"

Piccolo sighed, "I know. To be fully honest I haven't felt his energy anywhere around here nor have I had any suspicion of his whereabouts." The breeze blew lightly between them bringing a small chill to Bulma as she rubbed her arms in response. "Vegeta is a very cunning and resourceful warrior. I am certain he is fine—wherever he may be—but not knowing that is hard to handle especially knowing full well what he is capable of doing."

More silence fell between the two as they contemplated Piccolo's words. There was no doubt Vegeta was faring well with the current situation taken into consideration, but not knowing where the deadliest man alive on Earth was residing now had them uneasy. "You know, Piccolo, I just worry that something here is going to unhinge him and we're going to have to play block." Piccolo turned to Bulma with his arms loosely crossed against his chest, "I know you had told me to leave you two to speak in private the other day, but I admit I did not travel far. I heard your generous offer to Vegeta, but I would have been surprised if he took you up on it. He doesn't seem to be the kind to take a handout or make friends overnight—if ever." Bulma opened her mouth to explain her reasoning but was cut off quickly as he continued to elaborate, "I understand why you said what you did, and why you offered what you could. Your logic makes sense even if not traditional—I just could not stand idle in case you were wrong and he, well, as you said it 'became unhinged'."

Bulma nodded at Piccolo's confession as well as his observation of Vegeta's character, "I figured you were close by, but that doesn't matter as I understand your concern."

They stood there for a few more moments before Bulma patted Piccolo on the arm, "Well, if he was out there terrorizing the village I'm sure we would have heard about it by now. It's my guess he's having a hard time adjusting—just like several others I know of at some point in time." Bulma winked at Piccolo, "I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later." Piccolo closed his eyes, and nodded his head in agreeance, "Yes, I am sure as well. I'm just unsure of which Vegeta we'll be dealing with."

Bulma nodded, "Yeah…which Vegeta indeed."

After a few seconds of silence, the two exchanged goodbyes and parted ways to attend to their own personal business. Bulma pulled a capsule from her pocket and out popped her small speeder bike. She hopped on giving her serene surroundings one last look. It was peaceful, and she wanted to relish in the feeling. She turned away and headed in the direction of her home. The distance wasn't far from the Capsule Corp compound, but it was isolated enough to give her privacy. After several minutes of maneuvering through trails and a few dirt roads Bulma pulled in her drive circling around the back of her place. Daylight was fading into night, and she was ready to have a night out. She popped her bike back into its capsule as she made her way into her home.

It was so nice to be home.

 _I wonder…_

As she headed upstairs to her bedroom she took a quick detour to the opposite end of her home—the area where she'd told Vegeta he could reside until she could get him off world. She made it to the door of one of her spare suits and peeked her head inside. Her eyes wandered the room briefly.

 _Nothing. Well, Vegeta, I have no clue where you are._

She shut the door behind her and walked back to the direction of her own personal suite. It was certainly a long two days, especially over the holidays, and she was ready to indulge in as much holiday happiness and cheer as she could before the New Year arrived. She walked over to her Christmas tree and turned it on watching the lights glow and flicker the colors of the rainbow. She hadn't spent much time on it this year due to so much happening in such a short amount of time. Hell, she barely had time to put away Halloween décor before it seemed that everything came crashing down around them. Especially between Yamcha and herself.

Bulma sighed low and heavy, "I can't believe I spent part of the holidays on Namek. What a waste."

She headed to her bathroom and started up a bath. She needed a good soak, and she was in need of a good night out. She stripped off her clothes and entered the hot water letting its therapeutic touch enter deep into her muscles. She was still so sore from Namek, and it seemed that no amount of ibuprofen was going to ease her aches anytime soon. She climbed in slowly, relishing the fact that she would have this time to herself uninterrupted. She laid back, closed her eyes, and focused only on the temperature of the water surrounding her, but it wasn't enough to shut off her wandering thoughts.

 _Where are you, Goku? I hope you are ok…I know Gohan and Chi-Chi are worried sick about you…poor things._

Her thoughts quieted down but not before the next subject of thought creeped through her conscious.

 _Yamcha._

Bulma sank a little more in her bath. It was no secret that the two had split prior to the Saiyan invasion on Earth, but to have his life cut down in front of her surely made her think hard about their relationship.

 _Oh Yamcha…_

It wasn't fair. Bulma's eyes opened as she thought about their fights, her jealousy, and his nonchalant attitude towards other women who constantly solicited him. Sure, he wasn't a cheater, but he never backed away from getting his ego boosted by swooning ladies. Bulma was the jealous type after all so after his sudden death she couldn't help but wonder if she should've given it a chance. She sighed heavily in her tub as she counted the months before Yamcha would be wished back.

 _Poor guy. Killed by one of Vegeta's green monsters…_

Her therapeutic soak was starting to turn into a pity party of sorts as mind wandered a bit more.

 _I wonder where he is right now…Vegeta…poor guy must be petrified of what he's going to do on Earth. I feel so bad for the guy._

A few memories ran through her mind of her brief altercations with the Saiyan in question. He was intimidating, crude, dangerous, and not one to shy away from a fight. She remembered when he had found her in hiding.

 _I thought I was good as dead._

She remembered how he had approached her, confident and calculated. She knew he could see the fear emanating from every fiber of her being, yet he did not attack her. She knew it wasn't because she was weaker than him—she watched him slaughter beings even weaker than herself without care.

 _It's like he could see right through me._

 _ *****Flashback*****_

 _She stood in fear peering into the dark eyes of the Saiyan Prince as he peered down at here in same. She said nothing, but even if she wanted to no words would dare leave her terrified lips. He watched as she trembled with fear, and it enticed him. He was curious why this woman was on the planet from the get-go, but she was nothing more than an afterthought. She posed no threat until he realized she was a direct link in acquiring the dragon balls, and it was only after that realization did his interest truly spark._

 _So here they stood alone with no one to help her, and the chances of anyone coming to her before he could lash out was hopeless. She swallowed hard because there was no moisture left in her mouth._ _She could smell his sweat and feel the intense heat radiating from his form as he had her cornered among the rocky terrain—his right arm extended with his hand resting against the rock next to her head. She was silent, afraid, shaking, but couldn't look away from the man who she thought was going to end her life right then and there. She felt his hand move from the side of her head thus she quickly shut her eyes and flinched in response to whatever was going to happen next._

 _A small moment elapsed before she released the breath she never realized she was holding, but before she could open her eyes she felt a small amount of pressure of two gloved fingers gripping the tip of her chin._

" _Silly girl."_

 _A sudden rush of air overwhelmed her as she leaned against the rocks behind her for balance. She opened her eyes to the sight of nothing. She was alone. He had left her there, unscathed for the most part, yet she still trembled. She leaned back against the rock shutting her eyes to process what had happened, and to process why she had the sensation of a million butterflies in her stomach._

 _ *****End Flashback*****_

As Bulma relived that moment those same butterflies came back to her, fluttering in her insides, making her question herself and her near death experience with the Saiyan Prince.

 _But he didn't. He spared me._

It remained quiet in the bathtub as Bulma's mind finally began to level out and process many of the events on Namek. Still her thoughts would fade in and out about Vegeta and his whereabout, whether he was ok, and if there was any hope in coexisting with such a violent man on Earth. Bulma snapped out of her thought when she realized that she was spending the majority of her mental energy thinking about the safety and whereabouts of one man—about Vegeta. She began this bath with a mini self-crisis of how she handled her relationship with Yamcha only to now be concerned about the very guy who indirectly got said ex-boyfriend killed in the first place. She couldn't help but think about all the linking factors involved. Yes, Vegeta was indirectly responsible for the demise of Yamcha, but in the end it was really Vegeta that saved them all on Namek from Frieza and the Ginyu. Even if he was acting for his own self-preservation, he still teamed up with the Z fighters to level the playing field to ensure that Frieza would be defeated, and it cost him his own life in the process.

It was a life for a life. Vegeta's slate would be wiped clean up to this point, and the past would remain in the past. Yamcha would be returned to Earth, and she would try to work it out with him when that moment came. Bulma sighed blowing small bubbles at the water's surface when she repeated all these factors in her mind until admitting that she was unknowingly trying hard to justify Vegeta as a whole.

"Holy cow, I must be more traumatized than I imagined."

Bulma's bath ended a bit early, but she didn't mind. Obviously with the way her train of thought was going it meant she needed to get out to enjoy some Bulma time outside of Capsule Corp, and away from anything dealing with the recent off world shenanigans. "I need a drink."

Bulma dressed in casual attire consisting of a simple tee, jeans, boots and a light jacket. She didn't want any attention being drawn to her as the heiress of Capsule Corp when she was out, so she did her best to dress appropriate for social meandering. Bulma walked onto her balcony to look out towards the glow of the city yet her mind wandered back to the Saiyan that has gone missing. _I wonder what he's doing right now._

Before she left for the evening she retrieved a small knit cap and scarf to help with the chill in the air. She would not be out long, but out long enough to defrag. It wasn't long before she was on her way out of the house, and into the nightlife to enjoy what was left of the holiday season.

The stars sparkled high above him as he stared out at the city in the distance. The stars would soon fade the closer he got to the glow of the city lights, but he didn't care. He'd been among stars before—Hel he blew many of them up—so the lack of ambiance didn't faze him too much. He flew down to an area where he could observe these noisy humans in their habitats, yet not so close to be seen or heard. Vegeta was still unsure of what to make of this place, but there was one aspect that got his attention—the smell of food. It had been several days since his last meal, and his stomach pained for sustenance. Unfortunately, he was in no shape to interact with these people or draw unwanted attention to himself. Even though no one on this planet would even stand a chance facing him, he had no place to retreat. He was stuck here on Earth—and that thought seethed inside of him. Vegeta was running out of options, but it wasn't like he had any, at least so he thought.

 _Tch…_

His thoughts wandered back to the events on Namek, and in turn the events that stranded him here. If it wasn't for that woman and their damn wishes he could have remained dead—at least he would have remained a warrior that way. Now he was just an orphan with nothing, on a planet that was unknown to him, surrounded by beings he had no desire to interact with on any level. It wasn't fair.

His stomach rumbled once more for something—anything to fill it. Even the wildlife here was unappealing especially with the smells of the food from the city lingering on the air. He would wait a bit longer to assess more options, but for now he would watch from a distance. Stress was starting to wear on him, and he didn't enjoy it one bit. He turned his back to the city, away from the sounds, the sights, the glitter and lights to stare out at the vastness of the open countryside. He would take to the air in a direction he was unsure of himself. He just needed to do what he was always good at—regroup, reassess, and take action.

Some way.

Somehow.

 _***That's it for Chapter 1. As the chapters go they do get longer in length. Right now I am working on setting up the story, so please mind the shorter chapters at the moment. Thank you all!***_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The city was still buzzing with life when Bulma decided to head home earlier than intended. She had met a few friends while she was milling about the nightlife, but even their companionship wasn't enough to keep her out late. Her motorbike hummed as she turned down the winding roads that lead to her home, all well secluded from traffic. Dirt and leaves blew by as she kept pace to her destination. She thought she needed a night out yet her exposure to the crowds, the music, and the overall party vibe just didn't resonate with her. It took her going out to realize what she needed was time in to herself.

The headlight of the bike illuminated a few crepuscular and nocturnal creatures hiding in the grasses. Wild rabbits popped up on their hind legs to see the source of the light as lightning bugs glittered all around. It was peaceful, and the ride did help put her soul at ease. She turned into her drive, parked, and got off her bike to head inside her home.

"Siiiiighhhh…"

Bulma removed her helmet setting it down on a small accent table nearest the front door. The house was quiet and still with the soft glow of the illuminated Christmas tree coming from the main living area. She pursed her lips and walked hesitantly over to the tree staring at its beauty. She smiled.

"I guess it's time to put you away for now."

She reached out and touched the needles as a quite a number fell from the branch to the floor below. The needles were turning brown to signal the imminent fate of the tree. She turned off the lights, unplugged everything attached to it, then pulled a capsule from tree that served as an ornament of sorts. She reached out and, in an instant, encapsulated the tree inside. She rolled the capsule between her fingers as she unknowingly smiled in reverie.

 _Christmas Tree Year 733_

It was the same Christmas tree that Bulma's parents had the year she was born and gave it to her on her 18th birthday. She only brought it out a few days each year to preserve its beauty, but even though time may stop in a capsule, it resumes once it's out.

"Looks like I have to preserve you next year my old friend."

Bulma made her way upstairs and placed the capsule in a small wooden box with a few other personal items she'd collected over the years. Sentimental items from family long passed, and things she'd collected from her many trips abroad as a child. She closed the lid, replaced the box in its spot for safe keeping, then walked over to the large glass doors leading to her balcony. Opening the door she walked outside to relish in the crisp breeze and gentle moonlight. It was such a beautiful night, a night that she didn't want to go to waste. She peered inside her room at a small clock.

 _It's only 1030pm._

She shifted on her feet turning back inside her room. "I think I'll go for a walk. That sounds like exactly what I need right now."

Downstairs to the front door to ensure it was lock, and then out the back of the house towards the far end of her backyard. The property she owned butted up against a national reserve which made her backyard scenic and free from the threat of encroaching buildings. Besides, even when talks of selling parts of the reserve to other corporations or housing developments occurred, Bulma was first in line to personally contribute the funds needed to prevent that from occurring—ever. Bulma was a conservationist of sorts, but she also loved her privacy as well as the view.

She walked through a few trails that she was very familiar with as she thought about nothing. She could hear the owls in the trees and the sounds of the crickets chirping away in harmony with one another underneath the brightness of the moon. This was so peaceful, and exactly what she needed.

 _I think I'll visit my spot—it's been a long time since I've been there._

Vegeta sat on the ledge of a large flattened boulder projecting out from the cliff high above the woodland landscape before him. One leg was pulled up as the other swung without care over the edge, his left arm draped on his knee while his right arm reached to his side supporting his body. He stared out over the landscape observing the distant glow of the city yet again, and the blackness of the forest he secluded himself in. He had been here for two days now, and he was no closer to a solution to get off this rock than when he got here.

 _Curse you, Kakarot…_

He was tired. He was hungry. He was angry. He was alone.

He gritted his teeth seething at all of the events that led him to this precise moment in time. The wind blew from his back over the boulder and towards the darkness of the trees around him. He clenched his fist, then opened it just to raise his hand and extend his palm. He looked at the city in the distance as he curled his thumb into his outreached palm, "I could kill all of you right now. You wouldn't even feel a thing."

 ***crunch***

 ***crackle***

Vegeta's ears perked up at the sudden noise coming from behind. He lowered his hand, and slowly turned around to see the source of this noise.

 ***crackle***

 ***crunch***

 ***snap***

 _Something is coming this way._

He wasn't fearful of whatever it would be—probably one of those four long legged creatures he seen earlier. The things with the antlers and the long noses. Except this was moving a bit differently. It moved like a bipedal—a human. Vegeta narrowed his eyes as the noise got closer, and closer, and eventually stepped through the foliage of the cliffside.

Bulma reached out to move the many branches and small vines that had overgrown her pathway mentally berating herself for not bringing a pair of gloves with her—or knife—or anything to help move the brush. She could see the cliffside from behind a large overgrown bush, she was almost at her destination. She reached through the bush with a bit of force in effort to get through but managed to get a little stuck in the process.

"Son of a…come one."

She pushed through and popped out the other side a bit awkwardly, her footing unsteady but easily corrected. She looked up…

…and screamed.

Vegeta stood there as the epicenter of all the noise made its way through the foliage to stand in front of him face to face now. He recognized her immediately, and by the look on her face she recognized him as well. Except she was inhaling deeply from being startled but trying to scream at the same time. She wasn't really making any noise, but she looked scared to death. He remembered that look on her face albeit this was a bit more exaggerated, and considerably more amusing. He had startled her to near death.

As fast as her panic set in, she calmed down and clutched her chest, "You almost gave me a damn heart attack!"

Vegeta crossed his arms loosely across his chest, "Pity that it was 'almost'." Bulma opened her mouth in retort but was cut short by the Saiyan, "What are you doing here? What do you want?" Vegeta turned around to resume his silent stare over the horizon. Bulma wanted to badly to smack him in the back of the head, but she refrained.

"Actually, Vegeta, I didn't know you were here."

Vegeta snorted, "Oh please. In this vastness of countryside, you mean to tell me that you just happened to come to this exact spot where I would be standing? That is a little farfetched of a story—here I thought you were the brains of your operation."

Bulma shook her head and sighed out loud, "Well, you should because you are kinda in my spot. The proof is under your feet." Bulma pointed down as Vegeta turned back to her, and then looked down. He looked closer at the rock that he was standing upon and noticed small etchings. Bulma slowly walked over to a small section of the boulder, kneeled, and brushed loose dirt away to reveal several carvings she'd made in the rock over the years—most as a kid, but some relatively recent in the past few years.

"I used to come here as a kid, and many times in my teen and adult years just to get away from everything. It was the perfect spot to stop and reflect." She looked up at Vegeta, "I can see why you chose it as well." Vegeta turned from Bulma and posed to leave before he felt a small hand reach out and lightly touch his forearm. Such an action usually meant instant harm, usually death for the invader of his personal space, and his face said it loud and clear as Bulma looked up at him.

"Please, Vegeta, just give me 2 minutes, hear me out."

He said nothing, but didn't leave either, so Bulma took that as her moment to get off her chest what she has in her head since their arrival on Earth.

"Vegeta, I know you have got to be tired, hungry, pissed off and angry at everything and everyone around you right now, especially myself, but please—"

She placed her hand to her chest and took one step forward.

"—I am not offering you a handout, nor do I think you can't take care of yourself. I am the reason you are here, and I can make it right, but I need you to let me help you."

There was a small moment of silence between them before she continued while she still had his attention.

"Please, would you reconsider my offer? It will be as private as possible, and you wouldn't have to interact with anyone, period."

He remained still as if he was hearing her words for the first time, so she didn't stop.

"Besides, last I understood you are royalty, and don't you deserve better accommodations than—well…" Bulma looked around at the woodlands surrounding them.

"—this?"

Vegeta looked away for a moment, and then to Bulma who never looked away. He took a couple steps toward her as he studied her face. He looked her over as if trying to find out her motive, what she had to gain from her proposal, yet he found none.

"Why do you care so much about my business, woman?"

Bulma wasn't expecting him to say anything, in all honesty, she thought he was just going to leave. She smiled and looked over the horizon as the lightning bugs blinked and sparkled around them. The cool breeze picked up blowing between them as she reactively brought her hands up to rub her arms from the chill.

"Because if I don't care, who will?"

…

…

…

Silence.

Vegeta never said another word before he took to the sky leaving Bulma on top of the boulder she'd carved into so many years ago. She watched him go but didn't try to yell out or plead with him to stay. He was a grown man, who was going to do whatever he wanted his way regardless. She walked to the edge of the boulder, sat down, and took in the cool night as she gazed across the landscape. She smiled, and giggled to herself under her breath, "Vegeta, what will I ever do with you?"

Vegeta sat perched upon the roof of a small building watching the people walk by not the slightest aware of the threat that loomed overhead. He'd only been there maybe 15 minutes after leaving Bulma, and his mind wouldn't focus on anything but her proposal and his time on Earth. He looked at the people below…most seemed to be inebriated which didn't surprise him the least.

 _That's one characteristic that seems to be common among every civilized planet._

Vegeta rolled his eyes and continued his people-watching of the humans below. It was such a weird culture because there were so many cultures blended all around. Though he wouldn't admit it he found it interesting that one race on one planet could divide into so many cultures, and with each have so many different attributes. His mind would wander, but always go back to the woman he had just left far away on a rock.

 _What is her motive…what is she up too?_

He couldn't figure her out, and it bothered him. His mind wandered back to one of their first interactions on Namek—how scared she was of him. He could've killed her, Hell, he had planned to do so right after he interrogated her about the dragon ball locations.

But he didn't. He didn't even ask her about their location either.

 _If I had done it right then I wouldn't be in this position right now._

However, a tiny voice from the recesses of his mind whispered back to him that of course he wouldn't be here—he'd still be dead—and that bothered him. Deep down he wanted to live, and here he was now, alive and healthy. If he were to die a warrior, it wouldn't be by getting defeated by his nemesis. That wasn't a warrior's death. He clenched his fist and focused his attention to the mindless chatter of the humans beneath him, but it was exactly that—mindless chatter. It should help him stop thinking about everything going on.

Until…

"Whoa! Hey man look at that!"

Vegeta perked up to the sudden volume of a man on the sidewalk looking through the window of an electronics display store. The human, obviously intoxicated, grabbed the attention of his other male friends as they peered into the window.

"I dunno man, you're getting married tomorrow…you shouldn't be looking at other women!"

"Nah, it's all good tho…I mean look at that fine piece of ass right there!"

They group faced the window which received the attention of Vegeta across the way, but high above not to be seen. Vegeta looked into the window to see what these males were gawking on about and noticed a screen with images repeating over and over as if on a news cast.

"Bro, I mean, bro, seriously…"

 _ ***Newscaster 1*:**_ _"And if you thought your summer plans were wet and wild check out these exclusive pictures we have of the most eligible bachelorette on Earth!"_

Several photos of a blue-haired woman in a red two-piece bikini appeared on the screen. Vegeta narrowed his eyes—he recognized who it was.

 _ ***Newscaster 2*:**_ _"That's right Tom, we have new footage of billionaire Capsule Corp heiress Bulma Briefs taken by our confident sources that show her weekend getaway in July to Flora Island!"_

"Brooooo, could you imagine being the guy to nail that down?! Damn she's smokin' HOT! And she's sooooooo RICH, bro! I'd like to put a baby in her just to get a paycheck!"

Vegeta watched as more images of Bulma flashed across the screen, and he watched the reactions of the men standing out front. They were disgusting. Vegeta could see that these pictures were obviously taken without her knowledge, and watching these clowns get off on such a dishonorable invasion of privacy made him want to disintegrate them and everything around them.

"Seriously tho…did you hear that someone else tried to break into her place a few weeks ago? The news said that makes, like 10 attempts this year alone! That's like one break in every month! Fucking weirdos out there, yeah she may be hot, and rich, but her life must suuuuuuuuck."

"And she's a constant target! Like she has a big red laser dot on her back at all times!"

The group of guys turned from the glass heading towards their original destination. Vegeta could hear their conversation fade out as they walked away.

"Yeah, she might have it all…but what is the point if you are a constant prisoner in your own home."

"You're one to talk asshole, you're getting married tomorrow—you're gonna be a prisoner!"

The men laughed as they faded from sight.

Vegeta stood on the ledge of the building letting the words of a bunch of drunkards resonate through his mind. He peered back to the direction of Bulma's residence, and if on cue his stomach growled with fierce intensity.

 _TCH!_

Sometime later…

Bulma remained at her happy place for quite some time before the chill of the wind had become a bit more than she could handle. It was well past midnight now—she could tell it was very late by the dimming of the city's glow. Bars were closing, clubs were winding down, and people were headed back home to lead their normal lives at dawn's first calling.

Slowly she stood up to stretch out her tired, achy muscles, and turned to the direction of her home. She was quiet as she retraced her steps that led to her home, walked through the trails stepping on the falling leaves as they crunched under her feet. She emerged from the tree line behind her home and steadily made her way through the back entrance, and into her warm abode. Bulma pulled her scarf from her neck and removed her jacket as she walked upstairs carelessly tossing them over a small table that decorated the hallway. She made it a few steps in the direction of her room before a noise got the better of her curiosity. A small squeaking of sorts—but as quickly as she heard it the sound had vanished.

 _That's odd._

Bulma stood still on the second-floor hall training her ears to listen for any other sound but heard nothing. She slowly turned and looked at the end of the hall where she had left the light on for Vegeta those couple nights ago.

 _I wonder…_

Bulma turned around and made her way to the spare suite.

Slowly, step by step, she closed in on the room. The door was ajar with the light on which was how she'd left it to begin with, but there was something different.

 _Is that…?_

She entered the room and looked around. It was empty.

Well, that was until she heard the squeak once more.

Bulma spun around towards the point of the sounds origination to be met with the figure of a man staring back at her.

A half-naked man donning nothing but a bath towel.

It was Vegeta.

Bulma stood there with her mouth hung open at the sight, not even aware that her staring was starting to make him feel a bit uncomfortable. He watched as she began to stutter for a moment at the sight of him in front of her but took no mind to it as he was a guest now, or at least that's what she said.

"V-ve-vegeta! You startled me!"

Vegeta raised his eyebrow at her as he turned slightly and exited the doorway of the bathroom, "I startled you? Lest I am mad you are the one who walked in on me." Bulma swallowed hard, "Yeah…I kinda did, didn't I?" Bulma smiled as she turned and walked over to the dresser on the far wall. She pulled open the drawers and retrieved a few items before walking over to the bed and laying them out.

"These should fit you for the time being, at least until I can launder you…"

Bulma turned to see Vegeta's armor lying in a small heap inside of the bathroom. It was filthy. It was tattered and torn. It was beyond even trying to fix, and Bulma was certain if she attempted to launder it that it would break her machine.

She pointed at the heap and waved her hand in dismissal, "…no. Just, no. We're throwing that out. I'll MAKE you new armor before I even attempt to launder THAT shit." Vegeta straightened up to retort. How dare she mock his armor? The armor that saved him many times more than he could count? The armor that defined his presence? The armor that was…outdated, and lacking upgrades?

Vegeta held back and thought his options thoroughly. Bulma was a tech genius—there's no telling what she might come up with. If she wanted to make him new armor, then he wasn't going to stand in the way of it—just as long as it wasn't pink or made him look like some gentle flower.

So, he relaxed slightly at her ongoing tirade, and let her have her way.

Still, he wasn't here to make a friend, he wasn't here to be a pal, and he certainly wasn't here to stay. He was here until he could leave, and the sooner the better. Vegeta was brought out of his internal thoughts by a small, yet happy voice beaming as she exited the room.

"Get dressed then meet me downstairs. I'll start cooking you something to eat."

In a flash she was gone, and he could hear her delicate feet pitter patter across the hall, down the stairs, and fade away into another part of the house.

He turned to the garments on the bed—simple grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Looser fitting, comfortable, but most importantly, CLEAN. He looked at the open balcony window, and then around the room he was in. He could want for nothing here, well, nothing except the demise of his rival and the ability to achieve Super Saiyan. Bulma lived a life of luxury, and if he was to be stranded anywhere, at least he could live like a prince here until his imminent departure.

"This will certainly do for now."


End file.
